IMMORTAL HEART
by Sakura Zala
Summary: -Un personaje que se creó en un juego, puede ser usado en otro, después de todos las redes de los juegos de inmersión completa están conectadas unas con otras, así que ese maldito… ¡ESE MALDITO DE KIRITO NO TENDRÁ A DONDE HUIR!, ¡UNA VEZ LO ENCUENTRE!, ¡LO HARÉ PEDAZOS!
1. Sentencia

No se trataba de un juego, había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo, por los deseos egoístas de unos, por la ambición de otros y por la voluntad irrevocable del destino se encontraban atrapados ahí ahora, buscando las rutas y caminos que les ayuden a subir por aquella torre de más de 90 pisos, en la que por seguro tendrían que pasar por las manos y garras de enemigos; un juego de supervivencia donde si eres débil mueres… y si eres fuerte te ves obligado a velar por la vida de los demás, no importando su antigua procedencia, dentro del mundo de las artes de la espada, lo único valioso es el poder que crece dentro de ti con cada nivel que subes y la sabiduría que recolectas a lo largo de tus investigaciones, eso era algo que él tenía muy claro, a través de los 2 años que había pasado desde el inicio del estreno del macabro desafío.

Jamás se imaginó que el resultado final de aquella ardua travesía le llevaría a un mundo… aún peor que ese…

Tras la derrota de Heathcliff, quien resultó ser nadie más que Kayaba Akihiko, creador del juego SWORD ART ONLINE, el primer VRMMORPG y del NervGear, con la que pudo finalmente lograr el despertar a la realidad de los jugadores que aún yacían con vida y con la que descubrió la amarga noticia de que su amada, esposa en el juego Yuuki Asuna junto con 300 jugadores de SAO no habían logrado despertar habiendo sido transportados a la siguiente base de datos ALFHEIM ONLINE, en la que la encontró confinada en lo más alto del árbol Yggdrasil, del que con arduo y extenuante trabajo logró liberar para finalmente devolver al mundo del que provenía… La última fase del plan de Kayaba se llevó acabo, a él, Kirito, que era el más grandioso héroe dentro de aquel lugar, le entregaría THE SEED, la semilla que poseía la capacidad de dar vida a cualquier mundo…

Con el pasar del tiempo y análisis hacia aquella extraña entidad, la semilla dió fruto, como resultado de su apertura, miles de plataformas Online se abrieron… con las ideas de muchos… sin embargo, nadie creyó posible jamás, que un mundo se dividiera a su vez en muchos más… y que uno en especial… fuera el augurador de un nuevo desafío.

SWORD ART ONLINE

IMMORTAL HEART

Capítulo 1 "Sentencia"

-Un personaje que se creó en un juego, puede ser usado en otro, después de todos las redes de los juegos de inmersión completa están conectadas unas con otras, así que ese maldito… ¡ESE MALDITO DE KIRITO NO TENDRÁ A DONDE HUIR!, ¡UNA VEZ LO ENCUENTRE!, ¡LO HARÉ PEDAZOS!

El sonido de aquella voz masculina, la aterró, aún resonaba en su cabeza, una vez se quitó el Amusphere, lo miró por algunos segundos, consternada lo llevó contra su pecho y dobló las rodillas, los cabellos azules lacios se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas hasta tapar con sombra sus párpados, que terminaron por cerrarse. ¿Desde cuándo la sola idea de entrar a un juego le causaba tanto terror que apenas y podía creerlo?

-Onii-chan…, -tiembla su mirada turquesa, mientras recuerda el evento recién ocurrido; Lyfa había sido bloqueada por una pandilla de Spriggans, el que parecía más interesado, se abalanzó sobre ella en un segundo y tomándola por ambos hombros la miró furioso, _-¡Kirigaya Suguha!_

-¿Cómo sabía él mi nombre real?... ¿Sabrá que Kirito-kun… es realmente mi hermano?..., ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!

Seguía metida dentro de sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la persona por quien se preocupaba la sacó de ellos, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Oiiii Suguuu!, -escuchó la voz de Kazuto venir desde la cocina, por lo que trató de reincorporarse, tratando de quitar la evidente preocupación del rostro, se miró al espejo y sonrío para si misma. Había olvidado que se salió del juego porque era momento del almuerzo y Asuna llegaría en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 meses desde el incidente de SAO y por ende el cierre de RCT y la suspensión de ALO, desde entonces todo había permanecido en paz, hasta cierto punto se había tornado monótono para ella, todas las mañanas sus prácticas de Kendo, seguida de la escuela, volver a casa, la tarea y por la noche explorar en los nuevos mundos que se habían creado a partir de la semilla. No podía negar que todo aquello tenía sus buenos días, las experiencias nuevas siempre son buenas, pero… su corazón a estas alturas no dejaba de doler, aunque lo había intentado en innumerables ocasiones, ver la felicidad… de él… le acarreaba verdadera confusión.

-¡Gome Onii-chan!, se me había olvidado que Asuna-san venía hoy, -baja rápido por las escaleras.

-Me dijo que traerá Sandwiches, -se emociona con esas simples palabras y sonríe abiertamente, lo que le saca una sonrisa a ella, sin embargo la preocupación no la abandona y llevándose la mano derecha a sostener su brazo izquierdo, toma asiento, extraña reacción que el chico Kirigaya nota.

-¿Pasa algo Sugu?, -la ira serio, sentándose también.

-¿Por qué lo dices Onii-chan?, -abre grandes los ojos al sentirse descubierta.

-Es que…, -la indecisión de no saber por dónde empezar a preguntar se resume en su rostro y se rasca la sien derecha con el dedo. Cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa lo distrajo. -¡Debe ser Asuna!, -Se levantó rápido, dejándola con un suspiro.

-Buenas noches, -la vió llegar y quedarse parada en la puerta mientras reverencia, a lo que asintió desde su asiento.

-Tardaste un poco, me estaba preocupando, -la mira el ojigris y cierra la puerta tras de ella.

-Lo que te preocupaba era que tardara más en traer la cena Kirito-kun, como si no te conociera, -le sonríe juguetona, lo que lo sonroja.

-¡Sabes que no es eso!, -le sigue el juego, mientras toma en sus manos la canasta que llevó su novia.

-No le llames así…, -rompió el aura romántica de la escena la practicante de Kendo.

Su queja, la sorprendió y le hizo caer en cuenta que una vez más le había llamado por su Nick, cosa que tanto en la escuela como en la casa, se había prohibido. –Perdóname… eh… es que es algo difícil, -sonríe nerviosa, ya me había acostumbrado a llamarlo Kazuto-kun en la escuela, pero en la red… todos los días… y desde que lo conocí…, -ya no sabe que más alegar, por lo que Kazuto interviene.

-La manera en que nos llamemos es lo menos relevante Sugu, -le ofrece asiento a Asuna, mientras empieza a sacar la comida de la canasta, -Tú a veces te refieres a mí como "Onii-chan" dentro del juego, ¿No es acaso lo mismo?

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de Suguha, la que seguidamente se llevó las manos hacia la boca, al razonar que si ella ha llamado de esa forma a Kirito dentro de la red… y saben su verdadero nombre… por ende la persona que le busca sabrá que la verdadera identidad de Kirito es Kirigaya Kazuto.

-¡Oh!... ¡Oh no!, -se levanta de la mesa y corre subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, el sonido de la puerta al azotarse tras cerrar llega hasta ellos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?, -se queda extrañada la ex Vice comandante de la orden de los Knight of Blood.

-No lo sé… desde que se desconectó hace un rato, estaba muy rara…, -contesta frunciendo el seño el pelinegro.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo dentro del juego?, -coloca su mano sobre la de él, para quedar ambos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-La mayoría de la gente conoce a Lyfa… siempre está rodeada de personas que la cuidan… la verdad que me parece muy extraño, si algo hubiera sucedido, creo que ella me lo hubiera dicho…, -responde mientras ve sus manos juntas, para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Lo mejor será que subas y hables con ella… me dejó muy preocupada Kirito-kun, -habla sin dejar de ver sus ojos, para luego por reflejo, o tal vez la atracción irracional que siente por él, bajar su mirada hacia los labios del chico, quien no puede evitar hacer lo mismo al sentir el deseo circulando entre ambos, para terminar bajando levemente de su altura y cerrando los ojos juntar sus labios finalmente con los de su amada, en un beso suave y tierno, del cual se separan por algunos segundos, pero sin alejarse demasiado, a tal punto que aún pueden sentir la respiración del otro, por lo que se besan nuevamente, una sesión de varios pequeños besos, que la llevaron a caer sentada sobre la silla, al darse cuenta de el rumbo que llevaba la situación se separaron apenados y sonrojados.

-S..sss…Será mejor que vayas con Suguha-chan, -apenas y puede sostener la mirada, que termina por bajar.

-V..v…voy, -da dos pasos hacia atrás tropezándose con la otra silla, por lo que cae al suelo, pero rápido se levanta, ayudado por la chica de largos cabellos claros, para terminar ambos riéndose, mientras arriba, por una pequeña rendija, la mirada turquesa los observa y dándose la vuelta camina de regreso a su habitación.

Continuará…

SAO, Immortal Heart, Capítulo 2 "Player Killer"

0=0

Bueno, me volví a ver SAO y me entraron las ganas de hacer un fic, Jaja, espero haya llamado la atención, ya que me he montado una maraña de ideas en la cabeza, voy a tratar de darle su realce a cada uno de los personajes de esta hermosa serie, empezando por la pobre de Sugu, a ver que sale.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Player Killer

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 meses desde el incidente de SAO y por ende el cierre de RCT y la suspensión de ALO, desde entonces todo había permanecido en paz, hasta cierto punto se había tornado monótono para ella, todas las mañanas sus prácticas de Kendo, seguida de la escuela, volver a casa, la tarea y por la noche explorar en los nuevos mundos que se habían creado a partir de la semilla. No podía negar que todo aquello tenía sus buenos días, las experiencias nuevas siempre son buenas, pero… su corazón a estas alturas no dejaba de doler, aunque lo había intentado en innumerables ocasiones, ver la felicidad… de él… le acarreaba verdadera confusión.

Pero aún peor que el dolor de su propio corazón era la preocupación que la envolvía, expectante de que en cualquier momento, el dueño de aquella oscura presencia, escondida detrás de la máscara de un hada vestida de negro, finalmente aparecería, reclamando precisamente lo que más anhelaba.

"_-Un personaje que se creó en un juego, puede ser usado en otro, después de todos las redes de los juegos de inmersión completa están conectadas unas con otras, así que ese maldito… ¡ESE MALDITO DE KIRITO NO TENDRÁ A DONDE HUIR!, ¡UNA VEZ LO ENCUENTRE!, ¡LO HARÉ PEDAZOS!"_

SWORD ART ONLINE

IMMORTAL HEART

Capítulo 2 "Player Killer"

-¿Immortal… Heart?..., -la voz del chico Kirigaya inundó la escena, para dar paso a su observación frente a una vitrina, en la cual relucía la portada de la caja del nuevo juego esperado por todos los gamers reconocidos, se decía entre rumores que se trataba de una recopilación de todos los retos más extenuantes y difíciles de resolver de todos los juegos MMORPG que circulaban en el mercado para ese momento.

-Más parece un chiste, no creo siquiera que puedan pensar en hacer un juego como ese… es absurdo, ahora con la plataforma de la semilla subida en la red, ya nadie compra juegos para red en los almacenes, -analiza Asuna, mientras observa la caja, se encontraba parada al lado de Kirito con los brazos cruzados, mientras se sostiene el mentón con el dedo índice.

-Se supone que corre a una velocidad increíble, por lo que te permite saltar de un juego a otro al momento en que desees, que incluso los niveles están adaptados para cada jugador según un análisis de record, -tal pareciera que con sus intervenciones, tratara de convencer a su amada novia de probar aquella extraña y atrayente entidad, lo que causó un poco de risa a la chica de cabellos largos al notarlo.

-¿Quieres probarlo?, -pregunta sonriendo, para instante siguiente adquirir el producto y encontrarse en la habitación del joven héroe dorado, expectante de la nueva adquisición.

-Dice que dos NervGear pueden ingresar con un mismo dispositivo… creo que con esto se establece una Party sin mediaciones, -parece no muy convencido de probar el juego con esa característica.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si entramos desde el mismo ordenador estaremos en una Party que no podrá disolverse?, -lo mira intrigada.

-Más que eso… tal parece que entrar juntos, une nuestros avatares… la vida, la magia… todo, -baja el instructivo y voltea a verla, -suena demasiado arriesgado, si yo llegara a morir en el juego…, -Tiembla su mirada gris.

-¡Kirito-kun!, -coloca sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo mira tierna, -Tranquilo…, -sus palabras lo sacan de la preocupación en la que había caído y logra obtener su atención, -Kirito-kun… esto no se trata de SAO ni nada por el estilo… es sólo… ¡Una nueva diversión!, -le sonríe animosa, -¿Querías probarla no?, ¿No te da gusto la opción que trae?, Poder compartir nuestras cosas… como antes… me hace sentir… como si volviéramos a casarnos, -explica aún sin disolver su sonrisa.

-Asuna…, -le sonríe entonces, aquella chica tan hermosa, siempre terminaba animándolo, no la merecía, -¡Si!, -responde animoso también, para acto seguido, acercar su rostro, sujetado por las manos de ella, al de la chica, para brindarle un dulce beso y sonreírle. -¿Lista?

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, la chica de cabellos azules yacía sentada sobre su cama, preparándose para el momento de la inmersión, deja la caja del juego sobre la cama y colocándose el Amusphere se deja caer sobre la almohada.

-Immortal Heart…, el mayor de los retos de los juegos de inmersión completa… el único con la capacidad de crear una Party irrompible… suena… como una boda, -cierra los ojos. –Me pregunto… ¿Qué se sentirá?...

-¡LINK START!

-¡LINK START!

-¡LINK START!

Suenan al unísono las voces de los tres jóvenes y al instante, la pantalla de reconocimiento se despliega frente a ellos y tras aceptar los patrones de entrada, una nueva ventana aparece frente a los héroes de SAO.

-¿Nombre del vínculo?, -Parpadea Kirito, a quien su avatar de Spriggan ya había sido activado, se encontraba parado junto a Asuna en una especie de preentrada, el lugar completamente blanco, donde sólo se observaban los dos.

-Seguramente se refiere a nuestra Party irrompible Kirito-kun, -analiza la Undine de cabellos celestes parada a su lado.

-Tienes razón… ¿Así que debemos escoger un nombre?, -la mira levantando una ceja en señal de no saber que escribir.

-No me mires a mí… para poner nombres tú eres mejor, -sonríe apenada, recordándole que incluso el nombre de su Avatar es su mismo nombre de la vida real, aunque en aquel tiempo fue resultado de su misma inexperiencia, lo mejor sería dejárselo a él.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece?..., -cierra los ojos, cual inmediatamente se prepuso pensarlo, se le hubiera ocurrido, sonríe para si mismo aún sin verla, -…Kizuna…

-¿Kizuna?... ¿Lazo?, -sonríe al comprender, que la unión de sus nombres formaba la palabra lazo, un vínculo sagrado entre los dos, que describía exactamente su relación, un lazo irrompible que los unía de por vida. –Me encanta, -no deja de sonreír complacida, por lo que el chico así lo hace, el nombre de la Party irrompible KIZUNA, fue ingresado a la base de datos y tras hacerlo, una enorme luz destellante los consumió.

Recién abrieron los ojos dentro de la interfaz de inmersión completa de IMMORTAL HEART, cuando la barra de vida del vínculo KIZUNA, empezó a bajar rápidamente de la zona verde hacia la naranja.

-¡KIRITO-KUUUN!, -Grita espantada la chica de magia de curación, al ver como cientos de flechas estaban por arremeter contra ellos, mientras unas cuantas más ya lo habían hecho, por lo que agitando sus alas a gran velocidad, prácticamente lo hala fuera del punto de ataque de los arqueros vestido de blanco, mientras el espadachín negro, recién se recupera de la impresión, de sentir las estocadas de las flechas en su espalda sin siquiera haber terminado de abrir los ojos.

Mientras tanto, una muy lastimada Lyfa, que parece haber huido de las mismas circunstancias, observa hacia el suelo, mientras busca con la mirada un lugar seguro para aterrizar, al segundo que las flechas que lograron alcanzarla desaparecieron, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, para terminar estrellándose contra un pequeño lote de tierra y pasto.

-_Nunca dejaré que nadie de mi Party muera, ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!, -_las palabras de aquel ser que tanto le inspiraba le vienen entonces a la mente, por lo que reuniendo fuerzas abre los ojos y trata de ponerse en pie apoyando sus brazos contra el suelo.

-No puedo… dejar que me encuentre de esta forma…, yo… ¡Yo también puedo defender a mi equipo!, -grita finalmente levantándose en una sola sesión de motivación personal.

-¿Equipo?, -escucha entonces, la voz provenir detrás de ella, aquella misma voz que le ha estado persiguiendo…, -por lo que aterrada se voltea, ¿Acaso estaba siguiéndola?, era la misma persona… ese Spriggan encapuchado. –Todo este tiempo pensaba que eras un solo player…

-¿Solo?..., -lo mira con la mirada llena de miedo, por lo que él sonríe aún bajo su capucha negra.

-Ya sabes… como Kirito…

-¡Yo no sé nada de ningún Kirito!, -responde ya frustrada, pero segundo siguiente él había ya volado hacia ella y tomándola de los brazos nuevamente la aprieta.

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡De todo el mundo es conocido que tú le ayudaste al maldito durante el incidente de ALO!

-¡Su, Suéltame!, -toma fuerzas para deshacerse de su agarre y vuelta un tanto más alto de donde él estaba parado.

-Ya veo… después de todo… si eres un solo player…, no veo ninguna afiliación en tus características… eso significa que has entrado al juego sin formar una Party irrompible… y yo que pensaba que formarías una Party irrompible con Kirito…, -parece decepcionado, pero sus palabras parecen haberla herido ya que se muerde el labio inferior y parece molesta al escucharlo.

-Tú también eres un Solo…, tampoco veo ninguna afiliación en tus características…, -responde seria.

-¿Acaso tú… quieres hacer una Party irrompible conmigo?..., -sonríe burlón, lo que la sonroja y molesta aún más.

-¡Nadie está hablando de eso!, -le grita hasta alborotando un poco su cabello por la manera en que movió la cabeza, desmintiéndolo.

-Oh vaya… y yo que pensé que eras una M… que se había enamorado de su acosador…, -vuela hacia ella y se acerca en un segundo nuevamente, lo que la hace sonrojar, al pensar en el tipo de conversación que estaban sosteniendo, pero entonces parece reaccionar y recordar que ese sujeto, lo único que quería era información para encontrar a Kirito, por lo que toma impulso y se dispone a escapar, pero el Spriggan la sujeta del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

Al mismo tiempo, en un territorio cercano, Kirito y Asuna han aterrizado y el primero busca información en sus archivos.

-Se supone que la información que se almacena sobre los jugadores en la red, simplemente se copia… ¿Entonces por qué no aparece la información de la Guild o de los amigos?..., -se cuestiona la Undine, mientras mira el rostro preocupado del espadachín de la doble empuñadura.

-No lo sé… pero se supone que Sugu había entrado segundos antes que nosotros… ¡Debería estar por aquí!, este lugar… es mucha más peligroso de lo que pensé…, -aprieta los puños.

-Debe haber una forma… de acceder a la información…, -se lleva una mano al mentón la Yuuki mientras piensa, entonces abre grandes los ojos, -¡Claro!, ¡Yui-chan!

Kirito estaba por poner su dedo sobre el ítem que la invocaba, cuando el grito de la chica Kirigaya llegó hasta ellos, así que en un segundo desenvainó la espada y con Asuna siguiendo su vuelo de gran velocidad, logra visualizarla en una planicie un tanto lejos de donde estaban, al observar que ella intenta zafarse del joven vestido de negro, no duda un segundo en arremeter contra él y con un golpe de su espada, empujada por su peso, lo separa de la rubia y lo manda a estrellar contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué… Qué demonios?!, -sale del humo de la explosión que provocó al caer el Spriggan encapuchado.

-¡Lyfa-chan!, -la abraza Asuna, pero la Sylf, no puede más que preocuparse de aquel encuentro, entre los dos chicos de negro, mismos que se miran molestos Kirito y el encapuchado, desde el aire y la tierra respectivamente.

-¿Ki…zuna?..., -pregunta el chico parado sobre la tierra al ver el nombre de usuario del Spriggan de la espada y seguidamente, observa el anillo que porta en su dedo anular izquierdo, símbolo de su Party irrompible. –Ya veo… con que ese no es tu verdadero nombre Spriggan… es el nombre de tu matrimonio…, -voltea entonces hacia Asuna y lo confirma, el nombre de ella era igualmente Kizuna. -¡DIME CUAL ES TU NOMBRE REAL!, -Prácticamente le exige pensando en la posibilidad de que se tratara de Kirito.

-Eso es lo de menos… además… jamás expondría mi identidad ante un Player Killer…, -le responde molesto, por la manera en que estaba tratando a Lyfa y notar el símbolo naranja sobre su cabeza.

Continuará…

SAO, Immortal Heart, Capítulo 3 "Identidad"

0=0

Juju, me han dado mucho ánimo para seguir, me encanta el rumbo que va tomando la historia, no duden en comentar como les pareció ó si tienen algún pedido.

Muchas gracias especiales a: Suno-Andrew, MrNekoo y el Guest.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. Identidad

Con la espada desenvainada y Asuna siguiendo su vuelo de gran velocidad, Kirito logra visualizar a Lyfa en una planicie un tanto lejos de donde estaban, al observar que ella intenta zafarse del joven vestido de negro, no duda un segundo en arremeter contra él y con un golpe de su espada, empujada por su peso, lo separa de la rubia y lo manda a estrellar contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué… Qué demonios?!, -sale del humo de la explosión que provocó al caer el Spriggan encapuchado.

-¡Lyfa-chan!, -la abraza Asuna, pero la Sylf, no puede más que preocuparse de aquel encuentro, entre los dos chicos de negro, mismos que se miran molestos Kirito y el encapuchado, desde el aire y la tierra respectivamente.

-¿Ki…zuna?..., -pregunta el chico parado sobre la tierra al ver el nombre de usuario del Spriggan de la espada y seguidamente, observa el anillo que porta en su dedo anular izquierdo, símbolo de su Party irrompible. –Ya veo… con que ese no es tu verdadero nombre Spriggan… es el nombre de tu matrimonio…, -voltea entonces hacia Asuna y lo confirma, el nombre de ella era igualmente Kizuna. -¡DIME CUAL ES TU NOMBRE REAL!, -Prácticamente le exige pensando en la posibilidad de que se tratara de Kirito.

-Eso es lo de menos… además… jamás expondría mi identidad ante un Player Killer…, -le responde molesto, por la manera en que estaba tratando a Lyfa y notar el símbolo naranja sobre su cabeza.

SWORD ART ONLINE

IMMORTAL HEART

Capítulo 3 "Identidad"

-Ja…, -sonríe por lo bajo de su capucha el otro Spriggan, -Así que lo has notado…

-No me sorprende que vayas por el juego ocultándote de esa forma… después de todo esa es la especialidad de los jugadores asesinos… hacer todo lo posible por no ser descubiertos para luego dar la estocada final…, -no puede quitar su expresión de molestia del joven Kirigaya.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kirito-kun?..., -la mirada de Asuna divaga entre su esposo y el encapuchado, observando el símbolo de jugador verde en ambos, sin comprender las palabras del espadachín negro.

-¡Seguramente está ocultándose bajo la magia Spriggan!, -comprende entonces la rubia, Oni…. Kirito-kun es capaz de comprenderlo debido al tipo de magia que posee, -Tras la explicación de Lyfa, Asuna voltea nuevamente hacia Kirito, entonces nota como sus ojos han adquirido una tonalidad verde brillante.

-Ese sujeto…¡Es un PK!, ¡Ten cuidado Kirito-kun!, -se espanta la Undine al finalmente comprender, misma sensación que se tradujo a la Sylf al escuchar el contenido de palabras que formaban el grito de Asuna.

_¡Ese sujeto nos engañó!,_

_¡Es un PK!,_

_¡Ten cuidado __**Kirito-kun!**_

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para su corazón y todo a su alrededor se moviera en extrema cámara lenta, pudo ver perfectamente como la expresión en el rostro del sujeto de negro amenazante cambió tras escuchar a la ex vicecomandante de los Knight of Blood. Sus ojos finalmente se dejaron ver, debido a la velocidad con la que intentó arremeter contra el ex Solo player, dejando apreciar una mirada azulina sedienta de sangre e inundada de dolor. En el segundo que logró recuperar sus sentidos, fue solamente para escuchar el impacto con que ambos jugadores de negro cayeron contra el suelo, chocando espada contra espada.

El sonido del metal aceleraba el corazón del joven de cabellos negros, no sólo buscaba defender su propia vida, sino averiguar de qué iba todo ese asunto, el peso del contrincante superaba al suyo, por lo que un poco más de fuerza sería necesaria para levantarlo de encima suyo.

-¡¿Qu… Quién eres?!, ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!, -pregunta sin poder moverse y mientras sigue contrarrestando el corte de la espada enemiga, que cada vez más se acerca a su rostro.

-¡KIRITO-KUUN!, -corre a su lado Asuna, pero se detiene al observar como el antiguo dueño de la capa de la media noche, ha logrado sentarse y en un arranque de su propia ira, avienta hacia atrás al contrincante haciéndolo retroceder.

Cuando al segundo siguiente, el impacto de un retumbo en medio de los cuatro, los sorprendió, cual un meteorito se hubiera estrellado justo al centro de su espacio de confrontación, una insuperable ráfaga de viento se disipó como onda expansiva por el lugar, haciendo volar la ropa y cabellos de todos.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!, -trata de aclararse la mirada el Beter de SAO, pero son otros ojos los más sorprendidos, la mirada de iris esmeralda se ha clavado en la persona recién llegada, cual se tratara de un fantasma ó un mito, una aparición inexplicable a sus verdes ojos.

-¿Ellios?..., -se mueven los labios de Lyfa, mientras la figura de un joven que vestía una túnica china de color ocre oscuro con detalles dorados arremolinados se aprecia poco a poco, subiendo desde sus pies, hasta su cabeza, la cabellera negra ligeramente ondulada amarrada en una pequeña coleta de la que se desprendían algunos mechones, piel clara y ojos azul turquesa.

Kirito y Asuna, sólo se limitan a voltear entre Lyfa y Ellios en varias ocasiones, al ver la reacción de ambos al verse.

_-¿Lo conoces Lyfa-chan?...,_ -piensa Asuna

_-¿Y ese quien es?…,_ -razona de igual manera Kirito.

Al sentir las miradas de los protagonistas sobre ella, no puede evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, olvidando por completo el evento recién ocurrido con el otro Spriggan. -¡Él!, ¡Él es Ellios, es el mago más respetable dentro del mundo de Immortal Heart!, -tras presentarlo se siente un poco más tranquila.

-¿Más respetable?, -parpadea la chica de largos cabellos claros.

-¿Mago?..., -abre grandes los ojos Kirito, parece que la idea de conocer e interactuar con un mago le emociona.

-Por favor Lyfa-san, -le sonríe el descrito, -Simplemente nos conocimos mientras me la pasaba vagando por el centro de la ciudad de los principiantes el primer día del estreno del juego, se suponía que todos los caracteres creados en otros juegos podían ser traídos a este mundo, así que quise intentarlo y eme aquí, con mi avatar de MAGIC RUNS, así que no es nada especial, -le sonríe a la pareja, que lo observa como si vieran una pera crecer en un árbol de olmo.

-Si que nos sorprendiste, la verdad que es muy raro ver un mago por aquí, -afirma el chico de ojos grises.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, -se escucha la voz del otro ojiazul atrás de ellos, cual el reclamo estuviera dirigido al recién llegado, quien se voltea entonces y entrecierra los ojos al verlo, un tanto molesto y triste.

-Esto es por lo que estoy aquí, -sigue su explicación sin hacerle caso a los gritos del otro joven de negro. –Él es mi hermano menor… Argos…, -al escucharlo, los tres restantes voltean al aludido, -Cuando me enteré que Lyfa-san era la misma Lyfa-san que había jugado en ALO al lado de Kirito-kun, no pude evitar emocionarme y contárselo a Argos… porque él era un gran fan de Kirito-kun… después de todo lo que sucedió en SAO…, sin embargo, parece que últimamente su admiración ha ido más allá de lo enfermizo, utilizando un avatar de Spriggan como él… con el deseo de derrotarlo…

Tras escucharlo, Asuna parece incómoda y posando su mano en el brazo de su esposo, aprieta ligeramente la tela de su manga, sin dejar de ver hacia el otro Spriggan, al ver lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, el espadachín negro le puso la mano sobre la suya apoyada en su brazo y le sonrió, lo que le sacó una sonrisa del mismo modo a ella.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso, -le tiende la mano entonces a Ellios y el mago la recibe y le da un apretón, una imagen que comparaba sus alturas se aprecia entonces, el mago algunos centímetros más alto que el Spriggan, seguidamente camina hacia el otro Spriggan y lo mira serio, para acto seguido, brindarle la mano también. –Si es que quieres una pelea para encontrar al mejor, entonces acepto tu reto, tampoco me interesa lo que ganes con eso… ó por qué ocultas que eres un PK… pero si planeas intentar algo… recuerda que el trato es conmigo… Nadie más de mi Party ni de mi Guild está involucrado, -le sentencia serio y tras compartir miradas por un momento se da la vuelta.

-¡Oye Kirito-kun!, -levanta el brazo Ellios llamando su atención y la obtiene, -¿Planean ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de esta noche?

-¿Fiesta?, -abre grandes los ojos Asuna.

-Ehhh… es cierto, -toma la palabra Lyfa, -Como hoy es el décimo día de la apertura del juego, los GM dicen que habrá una gran celebración, -termina por emocionarse, mientras el Kirigaya se encoje de hombros y empieza a caminar despacio y suave para tratar de huir del futuro bullicio, pero la voz de su esposa lo detiene.

-¡Si!, ¡Vengamos a la fiesta Kirito-kun!, ¡Tenemos tiempo de no salirnos a divertir!, -junta las manos emocionada, mientras él sólo da un gran suspiro.

Continuará…

SAO, Immortal Heart, Capítulo 4 "Sueño"

0=0

Wiii, un capítulo más!, espero les haya gustado :D, ideas, dudas, directo al review!

Muchas gracias especiales a: Suno-Andrew, akira hirotokazuma

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
